User talk:70.160.127.149
Edit to My User Page Thanks for the comment!! But I'll just move it to my talk page, 'kay? :) --Sam Sparks!!!! Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT!! 21:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) My Characters in Your Story Yeah, it's okay with me. :) --Sam Sparks!!!! Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT!! 18:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I've never had a fan before..:) --Sam Sparks!!!! Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT!! 19:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) MaraPhineas You actually support MaraPhineas??? :O Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 23:24, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow Phinbella is not a stupid couple!! But I respect your shipping, you're probably the only one on here with the guts to say, "MARAPHINEAS ISAWESOME!". And I'm a Phinabella shipper. Why do you ship MaraPhineas anyways?? 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 03:42, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Isabella is one of my least characters, but I've always thought that she and Phineas were meant for each other. I just don't feel that Marabella is perfect for Phineas. 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '''"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 04:18, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Psshh... Careful, the army of Phinbella shippers are ready to knock you down if they see you saying "Phinbella Sucks" or stuff like that. '''You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 04:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Btw What was that story in which Daisy and Didi appear? 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 04:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thankz!! :D 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 18:43, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I made made male counterparts for them, David Honea and Diego Marquetti-Hill, but they're are just friends, 'cause Didi is madly in love with Ferb, and Daisy, being a 12-year-old, doesn't like anyone. 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 18:55, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ok :) 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 15:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Thankz! :D 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 16:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thank you! It'll be a pleasure to! But first, what should I calll you? A future username? 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 16:17, July 7, 2010 (UTC) PPGZ It's awesome, right? I love them! :D 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 16:18, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Mareas! :D 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 16:20, July 7, 2010 (UTC) The quote is something I just figured Momoko/Hyper Blossom would say lol ^^ 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 16:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah, if you liked PPGZ, you have to check this out! :) 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 16:50, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Okayz, thankz! 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 17:48, July 7, 2010 (UTC) kk Slightly Sweet Girls Z! Cool! Maybe we should make an episode where they meet the Firepuff Girls! :D 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 18:17, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Mind if I create the page for you? 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 18:21, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Here it is! The Slightly Sweet Girls Z! They could be rivals to the Firepuff Girls! 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 22:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Of course! We've been friends since you posted that I rock on my user page lol ^^ :D 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 23:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah That's great!!!!! Yeah!!!! :D ;) 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 23:19, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I ll be back U can keep texting me though by the way to you have a email adress if u do we email each other! I wish I had one, but I'm sure I'll have one soon. :) 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 23:22, July 7, 2010 (UTC) yeah, that's true. I'll tell you when I get one, okay? 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 23:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) It's no problem, I'd be happy to make pages for you anyday. :) Thankz! 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 23:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Attention I NOW HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT MAREAS SO IF U WANT TO COMMENT JUST GO TO MAREAS! THANK YOU! What??? AAH! Try logging in again! *starts pacing around* 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 17:39, July 11, 2010 (UTC) HyperHearts! Long time no see! (or hear....or read? Whatever). 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 14:14, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I am really having a hard time with making new characters right now for some reason. :-/ 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 14:35, July 24, 2010 (UTC)